Sekunden zu Minuten
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Yama sitzt einsam in einer Nacht im Park. Please R


Sekunden zu Minuten

Hier iss (mal wieder) eine Story von mir. Ich möchte auch alle grüßen insbesondere Julia, die mir zu meinen Fics geschrieben haben. Wer das auch tun will bitte an: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

Diese Fic ist am 3. Juli 20001 um ca. 11 Uhr geschrieben worden.

Widmung: fürdas Vergissmeinnicht

Disclaimer: Ich mach mit der Story hier kein Geld, etc.

Sekunden zu Minuten

Leises Blätterrauschen. Der Wind weht Blätter vorbei. Er spielt mit ihnen ein nie zu Ende gehendes Spiel. Er wird es so lange spielen, bis er vergeht. Doch das Spiel ist ewig. So ewig wie diese Nacht. Sekunden zu Minuten. Minuten zu Stunden. Stunden zu Tagen und Tage zu Wochen. 

Auf einer einsamen Parkbank sitzt ein Junge. Er hat seine Beine an sich gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen. Seinen Kopf lehnt er an die Oberschenkel. Die Augen hält er geschlossen. Das kalte Mondlicht hüllt ihn in eine Decke aus silbernem Mondlicht. Doch er sieht es nicht. Kalte Nachtluft umarmt seinen Körper. Doch er fühlt diese Umarmung nicht. Sanfter, immer stärker werdender Regen fällt und durchnässt seine Kleider. Streichelt seine blassen Wangen und verwandelt sein goldenes Haar Mit dem Mondlicht in Silber selbst. Im Takt einer unhörbaren Musik wiegt er sich langsam vor und zurück. Im Takt der Ewigkeit. Sekunden zu Minuten. Minuten zu Stunden. Stunden zu Tagen. Tage zu Wochen.

Sein Gesicht und seine Augen verbirgt er hinter den Armen. Er denkt an verlorene Tage. An eine verlorene Liebe, die aus seiner Sicht von Anfang an hoffnungslos war. Denn seine Liebe wird nicht erwidert. So denkt er. Er hebt den Kopf. Langsam und müde. Erschöpft. Er ist am Ende. Zerbrochen an der Liebe, die zu schmerzhaft ist. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht hinauf zum Mond. Haarsträhnen hängen ihm wirr und zerzaust in das Gesicht. Seine Augen haben sich von zwei lebenden Saphiren in zwei graue Steine verwandelt. Wertlos und tot. Tränen füllen seine Augen und hängen an seinen Wimpern, die wie ein dichter Kranz die Augen umrahmen. Der Mond spiegelt sich in den Tränen. Die Regentropfen vermischen sich mit den Tränen. Kleine Bäche aus Salzwasser rennen seine Wangen hinab. Doch er bemerkt sie nicht. InGedanken fragt er den Mond warum er liebt, warum seine Liebe nicht erwidert wird. Warum seine Liebe für ihn so schmerzhaft ist. Doch der Mond hat diese fragen schon 1000 x 1000 mal und noch öfter gehört. Es sind die Fragen, die jeder einmal dem Vollmond in einer sternklaren Nacht stellt. Deshalb bleibt er stumm. So, wie er schon ewig stumm war. Und es in alle Ewigkeit sein wird. Sekunden zu Minuten. Minuten zu Stunden. Stunden zu Tagen. Tage zu Wochen.

Seine Lippen sind blau und sein Mund nur noch ein dünner Schlitz mitten in seinem aschfahlem Gesicht. Er ist wie der Mond. Stumm. Stumm vor Schmerz, der ihm von der einseitigen Liebe zugeführt worden wahr. Doch sein Herz schreit. Schreit die Worte, die er nicht über die Lippen bringt. Es schreit lauter, als er es jemals könnte. Doch niemand hört es. Noch immer suchen seine Augen die Antworten auf seine Fragen im Mondlicht. Immer wieder stellt er die gleichen Fragen, auf die er verzweifelt Antworten sucht. Doch der Mond wird ihm auf seine Fragen nicht antworten. Der wind wird kälter und der Regen weißlich und zu Schnee. Doch das weiße, kalte Pulver hält sich nicht. Es wird vom nassen Boden förmlich verschluckt. Doch der Junge sieht es nicht. Doch er beginnt zu begreifen. Er begreift, er beginnt zu verstehen, dass er seine Liebe hier nicht lieben kann. Er schließt die Augen. Er hat etwas beschlossen. Er stellt dem Mond eine einzige und letzte Frage. Der Mond wundert sich über diese Bitte. Normalerweise antwortet er nicht. Aber er hat Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Der Mond antwortet auf seine Weise. Er streckt sich nach dem Jungen. Sein Licht streicht über seine Haare und sein Haut. Diesmal spürt es der Junge. Dann fährt das Silberlicht in ihn und holt seinen Geist zu sich. Der Junge löst seine Beine und gleitet wie in Trance auf die Parkbank. Seine Hand spürt den Boden. Fühlt zum letzten Mal die Erde dieser Welt, die ihm eine Liebe zudachte, deren Schmerz er nicht gewachsen war. Mit dem letzten Atemzug gibt der Junge seine Seele ganz frei und überlässt sie dem Mondlicht. Das Mondlicht nimmt ihn mit. In dieser Ewigkeit wurde seine Liebe nicht erwidert. Seine Liebe war qualvoll und er zerbrach daran. Seine Seele gleitet mit dem Mondlicht hinüber in eine andere Ewigkeit. Hier wird er auf seine Liebe warten. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Sekunden zu Minuten. Minuten zu Stunden. Stunden zu Tagen. Tage zu Wochen.

ENDE

Also euere Kommentare an: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1] Und wer es nicht gemerkt hat: Yamato ist der Junge und Taichi die Person, die er liebt. 

   [1]: mailto:lumen_et_spes@gmx.de



End file.
